


Ты —  это я

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Elizabethan Theatre, M/M, Shakespeare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Работа написана в соавторстве, ник соавтора на ресурсе diary.ru Lille PrinsenЛюбовь и опасность всегда ходят рука об руку





	Ты —  это я

**Author's Note:**

> из серии «как все начиналось».

Потому что это был он, потому что это был я  
Мишель де Монтень, Опыты, т. I

Он открыл дверь в промежутке между двумя увесистыми ударами: пульс улицы стучал в его дом глупостью какого-то детины, не сообразившего, что за ручку можно дернуть не только от себя, но и к себе.

— У меня не заперто, — сказал Кит остановившемуся чуть ли не перед самым его лицом плечу, приваливаясь к косяку. — Я редко запираю дом, потому что мне присуща самонадеянная открытость, если так можно выразиться. Что вам угодно? 

Констеблей было трое — многовато на одного-единственного взломщика, только и умеющего воровать, что подточенные неверием сердца. Позади толпились зеваки: кто-то привставал на цыпочки, вытягивая шею; кто-то галдел, пересказывая только подошедшим, что же здесь случилось. 

Представление продолжалось — даже вне сцены, потому что лицедейство уже давно стало заразной хворью, такой же прилипчивой, как сифилис, по неосторожности подхваченный в какой-нибудь поганой дыре. 

— А где вор? — спросил малый, не поладивший с дверью. 

Кит засветился от широкой, солнечной улыбки, ласково проводя ладонью по косяку вверх и чуть изгибаясь, чтобы прильнуть к нему еще теснее:

— Я не знаю. Поищите его где-нибудь еще. 

— Я сама видела, он влез вон в то окно! — крикнула женщина, и гусь, которого она держала у толстого бока в корзине, согласно заголготал, змеино вытягивая шею. Большая часть собравшихся добрых жителей недобрых окраин прихода святого Леонарда приняли сторону гуся: пар повалил из их разинутых ртов. 

— Ах, вы об этом… — Кит сделал вид, что не замечает, что позади него плывет на пронизывающе холодный воздух облако сладковатого густого дыма. — Так это никакой не вор. 

— А кто?

— Всего лишь один мой друг. Он, понимаете ли, тоже забыл, что двери, бывает, отпираются в разные стороны. Побился-побился, придя ко мне в гости, ну и решил, что не стоит терять время зря, раз помимо дверей в моем доме имеются еще и окна. Ничего особенного — я понимаю, что наш милостивый Господь далеко не всех наделяет умом, чтобы решать столь сложные задачи. Я не держу зла и вам не советую. Не судите, да не судимы… 

Кое-кто из праздных зрителей уже во всю смеялся, следя за завязавшейся перепалкой. Второй констебль, постарше, помельче, попамятливей, оттеснил плечом товарища и как следует взял Кита за грудки:

— Я знаю, кто ты, трепло, — процедил он, сминая в пальцах тонкую ткань сорочки. — И когда-то, обещаю, ты дотреплешься. 

— К счастью, сегодня, — с не сходящей с лица улыбкой Кит отцепил от себя его руки — сначала одну, потом другую, — день, когда никто не может войти в открытую всем ветрам дверь. Не день ареста поэта, виноватого лишь в том, что он умеет говорить, а не только выколачивать лбом несуществующие преграды… Чарли. 

Люди начали расходиться — многие никак не могли скрыть разочарования. Ну, еще бы: большой драки, возможно — с кровопролитием или хотя бы разрушением стены новенького дома и разорением чужого имущества, так и не случилось. 

Взгляд Кита остановился на чьем-то рукаве, украшенном длинными широкими лентами синего шелка, протянутыми сквозь прорези в бархате. 

— Эй, — окликнул он владельца рукава, скроенного, несомненно, по последнему велению моды, и даже вышел — босыми ногами по холодной земле. — Эй, приятель. Скажи, сколько ты заплатил за каждую из этих лент?

***

Стараясь ступать так, чтобы не слишком шуметь, Уилл прошелся вдоль книжных полок — без особой надежды касаясь корешков. Кит медлил: умиротворение констеблей дело не быстрое. И чтобы скрасить ожидание, Уилл двинулся вглубь комнаты, туда где у Кита под лестницей хранилось причудливое собрание разных диковинок.

Обшаривая полки взглядом, он нашел игрушку, представление с которой так удачно было разыграно недавно, взял ее в руки, разглядывая, провел ладонью вдоль, изучая.

«Я запихнул ее в себя полностью, слышишь? До основания, так, что это было бы больно, если бы я не думал о тебе», — вспомнил он и пошатнулся, как от толчка в грудь. Стало трудно дышать. Игрушка быстро грелась в руке, и Уилл покусал губу в нетерпении. 

Черт, ну что же там так долго?

***

Одна потеха подошла к концу — зрители были распущены, и разошлись сами, как расходится любая распущенность. Но впереди, перед рыщущим взором, было так много иного. И все дороги, сегодня, под зимним солнцем, принявшие обличье небесного цвета шелковых лент с плеча того, чье имя Кит даже не собирался узнавать, сходились в одной точке — там, где он собирался найти Уилла Шекспира.

И не нашел. 

То, что все еще врезалось в шею ощущением оттянутого до предела ворота, по сравнению с грядущим имело вкус настолько пресный, насколько не перченым может быть стройное, тоже — серебряное пение мальчишеского хора сразу после бычьей травли. Бык с утробным ревом раздувал ноздри, и кровь, стекающая по его бокам, застывала и напоминала шелковые ленты, только багряные. Бык вздымал на рога визжащую псину, и та, перевернувшись в воздухе в брызгах крови собственной, плюхалась подыхать на колени какой-нибудь дамы, умостившейся в первом ряду. 

Чем это отличалось от желания заняться любовью? 

— Те, кто призван охранять наш покой, никогда не являются вовремя, — заговорил Кит, высматривая затерявшегося в лабиринте причудливых диковин Уилла. — Крича о спокойном сне после полуночи, они будят тех, кто уже успел уснуть. Стоит же мне вознамериться предаться самому разнузданному, самому низменному разврату — и они не преминут начать колотиться в мою дверь, думая, что сюда заявился вор, чтобы украсть на худой конец…

Уилл появился, как призрак — бесшумно, отделившись темной одеждой от тени, сгустившейся под изгибом лестницы. Окинув его быстрым, но дымчато-мутным взглядом, Кит изогнул бровь: в руке, не особо таясь, он держал именно то, что должно было быть упомянуто в конце оборванной фразы. 

Ленты прохладно, прохлаждающе потянулись сквозь беспокойно дрогнувшие горячие пальцы — со змеиным шепотом, как весенние ключи. 

— Я вижу, ты тоже не терял времени даром, — взгляд Кита блуждал между ярким, почти чахоточным румянцем, разукрасившим щеки Шекспира, и белизной слоновой кости на фоне его неяркого дублета. — И у меня кое-что есть. Знаешь, зачем нам это?

Приблизившись вплотную, он накинул сразу две ленты Уиллу на шею, и, спутав слабый узелок, резко затянул со смешком:

— Но мы прервались… Ты, кажется, очень, очень хотел рассказать мне, чем мы собираемся занять остаток дня. Пойдем же. 

Он обогнул лестничные перила, повторяя их очертание расслабленной рукой. Глянул на замешкавшегося лишь на миг Уилла из-под ресниц — и начал подниматься, больше не оборачиваясь.

***

Прохладный, скользкий и мягкий шелк охватил горло, подпер узлом кадык. Ноги разом подкосились, холодок предвкушения пробежал по коже. Уилл пошатнулся, вцепился за перила и начал медленный, очень медленный подъем вслед за Китом. Поперек груди он держал прихваченную с собой неприличную игрушку.

Шелк мгновенно согрелся; мягкая удавка, охватившая горло, теперь напоминала ласковые пальцы любовника. Уилл выдохнул, коротко, отрывисто, прочистил горло.

— Ты спрашивал, чтобы я сделал с тобой, о чем я грезил? — он облизал пересохшие губы и поднялся на ступеньку, следуя за Китом. — Сначала я бы тебя раздел. — Ступенька. — Сам. — Еще ступенька. — Ласкал бы, пока бы ты не потерял терпения, не начал умолять и проклинать меня за медлительность. — Еще две ступеньки. — Вставил бы в тебя эту штуку, что у меня в руках. — Еще одна ступенька. — И имел бы тебя ею до тех пор, пока бы ты не… кончил, — Уилл споткнулся о последнее слово, он никогда до сих пор не произносил его вслух, но в том, чтобы произнести это, оказалось, нет ничего постыдного. Не сейчас, не между ними двоими. — Это прекрасное зрелище, когда ты кончаешь, я бы смотрел и смотрел. — Они поднялись уже на самый верх, и Уилл, встав позади Кита, обнял его, вжимаясь в него всем телом. — А потом бы я взял тебя сам. — Он проговорил это куда-то в шею Кита, гладя его по груди, и чувствуя, как трепещет под ладонью пойманной птицей его сердце. — Или ты хочешь…

***

— Нет, не хочу, — Кит качнул головой, больше — чтобы прижаться затылком к исходящему волна за волной теплу, обволакивающему его сзади, чем для возражения. Говорить «нет», изнывая от мерно стучащего в виски желания, говорить «нет», пока хотелось, чтобы вечное «да» вросло в язык, было той еще пыткой. — Мне по нраву то, чего ты желаешь. Единственное…

Говорить о чем-то еще после услышанного было мучительно вдвойне, и будь Кит католиком, попавшим на дыбу вместо собственной постели, он сам попросил бы об иголках, загнанных под ногти — только бы не медлить. Уилл был рядом, он дышал через раз, полнился жаром — это чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду, и тем большим было стремление избавиться от нее немедленно. Первое объятие так скоро показалось печью, гудящим, плавящим даже мороз костром, разведенным на площади Смитфилд. 

— Единственное, — продолжил Кит, собравшись с силами и с мыслью, и, шумно сглатывая не выпущенные на волю, бьющиеся в клетке гортани слова, повернулся к Уиллу лицом. Чтобы видеть. Чтобы мимолетно найти рукой гладкость шелка, отличающуюся от гладкости кожи на шее — над самыми ключицами. — У нас есть еще эти вещички, за которые я меж тем заплатил цену, превышающую их настоящую стоимость втрое. 

Он отступил, хотя ему казалось — все тело тянет обратно, словно к рукам, ногам, к шее и к бедрам были привязаны сученые из живых жил, из вен нити, незримо увязывающие их с Уиллом вместе, неразрывно, в одно исходящее жаром существо. 

— Я готов умолять тебя прямо сейчас. Хочешь? Я хочу кончить — для тебя, перед тобой, под тобой, как угодно, как тебе захочется это увидеть. Или почувствовать, — говорил он, и голос его с каждым словом менялся — как менялось выражение лица Уилла с каждой оставленной позади ступенькой. — Или — заставить. Вот только… 

Кит отошел к самой кровати — вокруг него был хаос, была пыль, был упрямый, стрельчатый дневной свет, так и норовящий проникнуть внутрь сквозь щели в ставнях. Закинул руки за голову, прижав запястья к витому столбику, вытянулся, неуловимо улыбаясь сквозь полупрозрачные пряди волос — в подернувшейся в такой позе сорочке, с плавно прогнувшейся в угоду движению спиной. 

— Перед этим ты привяжешь меня. Как захочешь. Но крепко. 

Стрелы света косо исполосовали его кожу, подкрасили золотом вместо крови. 

Кит смотрел на Уилла без покорности — она осталась в разговорах, — но жгуче, навылет, насквозь, требовательно. Ты переступил эту черту, ты — со мной, ты — мой, значит — ничего не бойся. 

— Я не люблю полумер.

***

Связать Кита? Связать ветер, связать ртуть, связать воду — ежечасно, ежесекундно ищущую новее русло? Связать шелковыми лентами, перетянуть там, где по белой коже проходят такие же голубые, как шелк, следы вен? Обездвижить, подчинить? Сделать невозможное, немыслимое доселе? Следовать просьбе, а, может, не просьбе вовсе, а властному велению? Тот, кто требует подобного — не станет подчиняться, только если сам того не пожелает.

То, что предложил Кит, было сверх его ожидания, было так неожиданно и так соблазнительно, что Уилл даже не сразу нашел нужные слова, чтобы ответить. Лишь последовал за Китом на его вздымающуюся посреди спальни огромную кровать, в которой можно было бы утонуть — если не уметь держаться на поверхности собственного вожделения.

— Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь, — произнес он, упираясь коленом между разведенных ног Кита и стягивая с себя ленты. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, и даже немного больше. Но сначала… 

Уилл положил рядом игрушку, которую все еще судорожно сжимал в руках, и потянулся к Киту, задирая рубашку до самого горла, гладя тонкую бледную кожу, проводя по ней всей ладонью или слегка касаясь пальцами, дразня, обещая, приказывая и подчиняясь приказу. 

Ты похож на реку, хотел сказать Уилл, но молчал, не в силах произнести ни звука, не отрывая взгляда от потемневших, с расширенными зрачками глаз Кита. Ты такой же изменчивый, так же полон подводных течений, порой опасных, такой же неожиданный, глубокий и так же прекрасен, как она. И ты никогда не бываешь одним и тем же. С тобой нет ни единого часа, ни единого мига, похожих друг на друга. 

Он сминал и без того мятый лен, молча, без единого слова раздевая Кита, пожирая глазами открывающееся ему зрелище. 

В спальне было прохладно — все еще открыта была гостеприимная створка, впустившая Уилла в святая святых жилища Кита. В спальне был полумрак — их извечный спутник, их привилегия и их проклятье. 

— В следующий раз, — сказал Уилл, не узнавая собственного голоса, удивляясь вчуже тому, что говорит. — В следующий раз я хочу зажечь свечи, много свечей, хочу видеть тебя так же ясно, как днем, о, мой Меркурий, мой вечно изменчивый лукавый бог. Он взял одну ленту, лаская, провел ею по вздымавшейся от учащенного дыхания груди Кита. Холодный шелк по горячей коже. Мягкое касание, которое может привязать сильнее железной цепи. И все так же, не сводя с Кита восхищенного, вожделеющего взгляда, закрепил узел там, где бился под его пальцами пульс Кита. 

В спальне было прохладно, но кожа Кита была горячей, почти такой же горячей, как у Уилла. Казалось, его жар передался Киту, казалось, они оба больны одной и той же болезнью. А может, так оно и было. Может, болезнь эта называлась — любовью?

Уилл ласкал Кита пальцами, губами, теплеющим шелком, и едва справлялся — так у него дрожали и руки, и губы. Наконец, со второй лентой было покончено. 

— Закрой глаза, — велел он, глядя на раскинувшегося перед ним Кита. И на миг зажмурился сам, будто столь ослепительное зрелище оказалось ему не по силам.

***

Раздев, Уилл одевал заново — в свое дыхание, в больную, шероховатую сухость губ, в длинные, долгие, оголодавшие касания ладоней.

О да — они оба были так голодны, что разверзшаяся бездна такого голода могла убить. 

— Да, — прошептал Кит, глядя на Уилла и не видя его, отвечая своим мыслям и его обещаниям, его прикосновениям и своему отклику. — Да, да, да. 

Он резко, до головокружения вдохнул, когда синяя лента поползла по его груди — неужели вот-вот ужалит? Подставил запястья под текучий шелк, как под лезвие ножа.

Как, как можно было хотеть — так, спустя столь короткое время после насыщения? 

Не сводя немигающего взгляда с Уилла, Кит на пробу потянул руки на себя, проверяя, сможет ли освободиться, если очень того захочет. Натяжение лент отдалось таким же струнным звоном в его позвоночнике, и он не сдержал стона, пролившегося с горящих губ. 

Обманчивый, тонкий шелк не передавливал взбесившийся ток крови — его предназначение было в том, чтобы служить украшением пышных рукавов, а не оковами. 

Но выпутаться Кит не мог, да и не желал — суметь. 

Он задышал так часто, что тело его обрело противоестественную легкость — все, что было в нем плотского, полнокровного, набухшего, сосредоточилось там, где ноюще упирался в штаны до ломоты твердый член. Этого было мало, и одновременно — много, настолько много, что человеческое существо могло и не выдержать, не будь оно укреплено — крепостью огромной, сработанной из дуба кровати, и упоительным неверием. 

Кит смотрел, смотрел на Уилла, пытался понять, что делает его тем, от одного звука чьего голоса колени сами разъезжаются в стороны. Что кроется в нем того, что тянет, и тянет, и тянет к себе — за живую боль, незаметно, непременно перерастающую в прошибающее до крика удовольствие. 

Смотрел, и все еще не видел — и приказ не видеть прозвучал над ним, как выражение неумолимого провидения. 

— Ты сам скажешь мне, когда я смогу смотреть на тебя снова, — дыхание сошлось в битве со словами, и обернуло их в бегство. Кит, чей язык всегда был острее его же шпаги, едва совладал с речью, то облизываясь, то хватая тут же пересохшим ртом воздух. — Говори со мной. Говори, что бы ты ни делал. Я хочу трахаться сегодня не только с тобой — но и с твоей Музой. 

И даже сумрак, похотливо, пугливо вкравшийся было между ни и Уиллом — погас. 

Это могло быть одно из двух.

Либо Кит и вправду послушался, смежив веки. Либо ослеп от невозможного, несуществующего — раньше он был так нагло, так сладко уверен! — того, что люди с какой-то стати окрестили любовью.

***

Уилл сделал шаг — и Кит опустился на кровать. Уилл поставил колено — и Кит развел ноги. Уилл выдохнул — и Кит тут же сделал вдох. Уилл открыл глаза, а Кит, повинуясь его приказу, плотно зажмурил веки. Это было похоже на согласные движения в танце, это было похоже на ритуал, это было так, словно двое были — одно.

Они могли бы запросто обойтись без слов — в полной темноте, прислушиваясь только к своему дыханию и к желаниям своих тел. Они могли обойтись только словами — их собственными или их героев, звучавшими со сцены или написанными на бумаге, чистой, заляпанной чернилами или кровью. 

— Хорошо, — произнес Уилл, охрипнув еще сильнее: от слов Кита и от его голоса — такого же севшего, утратившего свою обычную насмешливость, дрожавшего желанием. — Я буду говорить, а ты меня слушай. 

Он смотрел на Кита, будто он был изваянием, драгоценным и хрупким, смотрел — и не мог насмотреться, до холода в губах и пальцах, до помутнения рассудка.

Но жажда, пробуждаемая этим созерцанием, росла с каждой минутой, заполняла все существо Уилла, подталкивала к действиям. Медленно и осторожно, как будто это было между ними впервые, словно Кит был не человеком из плоти и крови, а призраком, мороком, могущим рассеяться от одного его прикосновения, Уилл протянул руку и коснулся его вздымающейся почти так же лихорадочно, как у него самого, груди. Но одним только прикосновением нельзя было обойтись, как одним глотком нельзя напиться тому, кто заплутал в жаркой пустыне, и, наконец, нашел родник. 

И тогда, будто Кит и вправду был таким родником, Уилл приник к нему губами, языком, пробовал на вкус, дразнил, ласкал, и вновь сжимал зубы, оставляя на коже Кита легкие розовые следы и легкие уколы боли.

— Ответь мне, о, возлюбленный мой, прекрасный и ликом светлый, как солнце, блистающий, как заря, грозный, как полки в боевом строю с расчехленными знаменами,  — говорил Уилл, улыбаясь, и чередовал ласки и дыхание, гладил раскрытыми ладонями ходящие ходуном ребра Кита или едва касался пальцами. — Скажи, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе: пальцами или губами, — он дразнил, трогал, наслаждался ответной дрожью, ловил вздохи и стоны, — ты можешь угадать, где именно и что именно я сделаю? Ты доверился мне, ты в моей власти, не боишься, что я могу употребить ее во зло? 

Он скользнул ниже, по напрягшемуся животу, пробежал пальцами, щекоча, накрыл ладонью вздыбленный член Кита, ощутив его твердость и его жар — сильный даже через несколько слоев ткани, выждал немного — и тоже сжал, властно, уверенно. 

Никогда желание, овладевшее Уиллом, не было таким сильным. Он рванул завязки штанов — и, о чудо, распутать получилось с первого раза, он потянул одежду вместе с бельем, обнажая бледную кожу, покрывая ее поцелуями и ласками, окутывая ее собственным жаром, напитываясь жаром Кита.

— Я покажу тебе, как сильно мое желание. А ты покажешь мне, как сильно — твое. 

Он обхватил горячий ствол губами, с восторгом чувствуя его железную крепость, его солоноватый вкус.

***

Раньше, много месяцев назад, много поворотов солнца назад, Уилл Шекспир тем быстрее терял доставшийся ему бесценный дар владеть речью, чем сильнее калился жар смущения на его щеках. Кит не мог не запомнить, какое веселое удивление вызвало в нем это обстоятельство, когда он приметил его — в то время он был готов поверить, что Уилл дурачит его и весь мир заодно, играя в дурачка, чьи уста смыкает судорога косноязычия, пока перо легко и вольно порхает в руке.

Потом же вспомнил, что без меры рьяно верить не следует ни во что, и оказался прав.

— Я чую, как расходится воздух перед тем, как ты сделаешь движение. Чую тень твоего тепла и то, как ты дышишь. Это похоже на фехтование — можно быть уверенным в том, что наперед знаешь узор, по которому пляшет твой противник… А он возьмет и пронзит тебя насквозь, — говорил Кит, вздрагивая от обволакивающих, опутывающих невидимой паутиной касаний — ресницами, уголками затаившего улыбку, восторг и настороженность рта, всем собой, всем телом — и даже кончиками пальцев сведенных над головой рук. То, как обращались с ним руки Уилла, — а сколько было их, неужто лишь две? Не стояли ли там, за его спиной, ручные многорукие ангелы, разгоняя остатки сомнения взмахами сразу восьми крыл? — оставалось на коже неизгладимым следом. Глаза были закрыты, под веками светало от желания, а тело раскрывалось навстречу теплу, бередящему запах пыли, едва уловимых сладких духов, и знакомого, изученного на пару глав и стихов вглубь тела. 

Рассыпая волосы, Кит выгнулся — или его выгнуло что-то темное, оскаленное, клубящееся внутри, — и Уилл потянул с него остатки одежды, как Аполлон потянул бы надрезанную кожу с Марсия. Легко, словно кожуру с перезрелого плода фиги, раздеть который можно одним нежным касанием пальцев. 

Заливая плавленым солнцем изнанку век и кровоточащую мездру. 

— Нет никакого зла, Уилл. И добра тоже нет. Есть только это — я отдал тебе себя, и хочу тебя взамен. Я доверяю тебе убить меня, если захочешь, — Кит стал рассыпать песок слов из стиснувшихся в кулаки ладоней — с первым прижатием приоткрытого рта к изнанке отведенного в сторону бедра он забыл, что связан, и дернул руки так, что мог бы перервать себе вены, окажись шелк не шелком. Рассмеялся своей забывчивости, пока тлели разбросанные по его коже следы укусов. — Или любить — какая разница, если это звучит так похоже… 

Было слышно, как Уилл дышит, роняя на бедра Кита чуть отросшие вьющиеся пряди. Склонившись низко-низко, он овладел языком в совершенстве. 

— Покажи мне, — хрипло, громко, на полусмех, полустон вырвалось из горла: Кит развел колени, не видя, но ощущая тепло-скользкую, податливую мягкость ласкающего рта. Толкнулся — нет, не видя, но оттого загребая горящие угли удовольствия голыми руками — на ощупь. Заерзал, вымогая больше, кусая кончик языка, чтобы не сорваться на крик. — Ну же, покажи, покажи мне… И смотри на меня — я показываю тебе то, о чем ты просишь, с тех самых пор, как впервые услышал твое имя… А это дорого стоит. Я сказал, я не терплю полумер — и если узнаю, что ты наплел кому-то то же, что говоришь сейчас мне, что ты пишешь для кого-то — так же, как для меня… Я выпотрошу его или ее, кем бы они ни были — и принесу тебе голову прежде, чем отправить тебя следом…

Я хочу одного тебя — мне ли размениваться на мелочи вроде страха?

***

Холодный воздух спальни вдруг раскалился до такой степени, что стало нечем дышать. В ноздри будто насыпали песка, и Уилл прервался, отшатнулся, вскинулся — чтобы вдохнуть. Чтобы посмотреть Киту в глаза, забыв, что сам же приказал держать их закрытыми. И вовремя: заострившееся, с лихорадочным румянцем на скулах, раздувающимися ноздрями и по-прежнему плотно сомкнутыми трепещущими ресницами, лицо Кита было прекрасным. Прекрасным, как изваяния богов в древнем храме, прекрасным той особой холодной и хищной красотой, которой бывают красивы стальные клинки из далекого Дамаска.

— Если бы ты видел себя сейчас, Кит, если бы мог увидеть, ты бы ни на минуту не мог подумать, что я могу променять на кого-то еще, — слова бурлящим, неупорядоченным потоком срывались с губ помимо воли Уилла, а губы находили вздрагивающее навстречу им естество. — Что я могу сказать то же, что говорю тебе — кому-то еще. Потому, что это ты. Потому, что это я.

Рука, беспорядочно гладящая теплое бедро, вздымающуюся грудь, подобравшийся живот, соскользнула, наткнулась на жесткое, холодное. Уилл, увлеченный занятием, увлеченный Китом, несущийся с ним в одном потоке, к одному водовороту, сначала отдернул руку от препятствия — неживого, лишнего. И только потом — вспомнил, а вспомнив — вспыхнул, как сухие ветки костра. 

И вновь дыхание его пресеклось. 

И он снова отстранился — медленно, мучительно для обоих.

Провел игрушкой по трепещущему, разгоряченному телу: неживым о живое, холодным о раскаленное докрасна, ткнулся ею в приоткрытые, пересохшие, как у него самого губы:

— Оближи.

***

Кожа была — одна сплошная ссадина, рана, нанесенная множеством заточенных перламутровых слов-раковин, из которых добывают жемчуг. На дне одичавшей, бушующей толщи воды — разве разберешь, что и кем было произнесено? Погружаясь в горячее море, в непостоянную, ускользающую, чтобы вернуться, возвращающуюся, чтобы ускользнуть, горячность рта, Кит мог бы сказать многое.

Что нет клятв, что никогда не были бы нарушены, или хотя бы не приблизились к тому, чтобы лопнуть, словно гладь стекла, куда угодили камнем. 

Что нет людей, которые видели сами себя — не искаженными в чужих глазах, строках, стихах, слухах. 

Что человек, зовущийся желанием, рожден желать: от благовония мастей твоих имя твое — как разлитое миро, поэтому девицы любят тебя. 

Что не всякая крепкая, как смерть,  любовь называет себя словом на Л, что не всякая похоть — любовь. Что не всякая ревность — люта, как преисподняя,  но если уж преисподняя разошлась в груди краями раны — ей суждено быть лютой, как ревность. 

И что единственное, способное пережить вечность — это стихи, и им не нужны ни имена, ни даже чернила, пятнающие бумагу, или ночь, пятнающая день. Они не боятся измены — потому что однажды данное посвящение не содрать краем зазубренного перламутра, сколько бы пересудов не прошлись после — грязными ногами по каждой начертанной литере. 

Потому что это ты. Потому что это я. 

Так и будет — пускай миг, если миг — вечность, заключенная в рифме к беспечности. 

Но вместо этого — язык онемел, губы онемели, пальцы онемели, и повело тело, приходя в движение, как движутся, влекомые ветром, волны горячих морей, сочащихся под зажмуренные веки. И Кит извивался, пытаясь поймать, урвать, вытребовать еще немного, еще — каплю, миг, шепот, превращающийся в ласку, мучительную, как мучительна песчинка, попадающая в раковину, чтобы превратиться в жемчужину. Будь у него свободны руки — он бы погрузил пальцы в волосы Уилла. О, он видел эти волосы своей слепотой — темные, цвета смолы, чуть слипшиеся на концах прядей от пота. Будь у него свободны веки — он бы смотрел, как его собственные колени, судорожно сжавшись, тут же расходятся вновь — подальше от твердости чужих плеч. 

Уилл исчез, отстранившись — утоп в ожившем жидком пламени. В губы уперлось твердым, безжизненно-прохладным — удивительно, как что-то, находящееся в этой комнате, в этом городе, в этом королевстве, там, где поэт Кит Марло изнывал от своей насмешливой, едкой, режущей одним касанием любви, могло оставаться холодным! 

Приподняв голову, Кит с охотой обхватил длинный, чуть изогнутый ствол ртом — как будто это была часть тела живого человека, способного испытывать наслаждение.

  
***

Ему, все еще одетому, рядом с обнаженным, источающим сияние своей яркой наготой Китом, стало тесно и тяжело. Одной рукой он все еще держал нагревшуюся от его рук и губ Кита игрушку, а другой с бешеной скоростью начал расстегивать крючки и распускать завязки.

Он отложил игрушку в сторону, и прежде, чем они успели что-то сказать, прежде, чем ему пришлось бы возражать словами на слова, накрыл его губы — долгим, долгим, мучительно долгим поцелуем. Он утопал в этом поцелуе, словно Кит и правда был его рекой, его морем, и возрождался в нем, потому что Кит был зарей и солнцем. Губы болели и язык немел.

Когда Уилл отстранился, наконец, его трясло. Он уже давно не разбирал, был ли этот озноб частью болезни или он был вызван желанием, таким сильным, что и без того темная спальня освещалась только белой кожей Кита и его яркими, алыми на фоне кожи, зацелованными Уиллом губами. 

Он снова взял в руки игрушку, которую ласкал Кит, и, верный своему слову, поискал склянку с вездесущим розовым маслом, и — это снова было чудом — нашел ее совсем рядом, щедро полил не успевшую остыть от губ Кита игрушку.

И прежде, чем при помощи нее овладеть Китом, прежде, чем вновь занять рот его членом, вздыбливающимся приветственно и гордо навстречу его губам, велел:

— Открой глаза. Смотри на меня.

*** 

Они двое (я — это я, ты — это ты) сходились и расходились в вибрирующем пространстве, гудящем то ли от бушующего под остовом ребер пламени, то ли — от биения, способного прорвать тонкую кожу там, где прорастали корни вен. Огненная буря, нарисованная воображением Кита — широкими мазками, мазками языков пламени и его собственного языка, — разводила их в стороны, а затем сшибала, круша, разламывая в щепки.

Второй раз Кит забыл о том, что он связан, когда Уилл поцеловал его прямо в губы, застав врасплох. Он бросил было руки вперед, чтобы обнять, пальцами прорасти в вены, насчитав столько ударов набатной крови, сколько можно было выдержать — потому что вокруг был пожар, пожар, пожар. 

И не смог, скрипнув зубами и тут же разомкнув их, чтобы Уилл смог придавить его к постели, прижечь по всему телу — ярким, как вспышка, внезапным ощущением обнаженной кожи на коже, предупредить любые попытки произнести нежеланное имя. 

Они двое (ты — это я, я — это ты) целовались, как в первый раз, как в последний раз, будто от этого зависели их жизни, или, что важнее — их способность писать. Кит хотел сказать: да, да, да возьми же меня наконец, наконец, потому что конец близок, разве ты не предугадал, что скоро твои губы будут измазаны горькой гарью, а то, как я целую тебя сейчас…

Не должно быть горько. 

Но Уилл прижал его затылком к постели, углубив поцелуй почти удушающе, и Кит просто выдохнул ему в рот с усилием, пытаясь одновременно прижаться до боли тесно и отереться лопатками о вязко-горячую под их телами постель в низменном, животном, кошачьем стремлении получить ласку от всего, что может ее дать. 

Его запястья заныли от желания провести ладонями по спине Уилла, взять его за бедра, и толкнуть к себе, между своих разведенных ног — но он помнил на сей раз. И чувствовал, как перина рядом с его щекой проминается под упершейся в нее рукой, как, опять отстраняясь, поднимаясь с него, Уилл тянет за собой его волосы, прилипшие ко вспотевшей коже. 

Он открыл глаза — как будто вынырнул, воскрес из мертвых за четыре дня-вдоха-выдоха.

Когда Уилл опустил голову вниз, напрягая плечи и шею, забирая его член воспаленными от поцелуев губами. 

Когда к запаху пота и сгустившегося, как липко свернутая кровь, желания подмешалась розовая сладость.

Когда он сам получил то, о чем был готов просить коленопреклоненно. И это — уперлось в него, толкнулось скользко, и вошло, входя и входя, распирая и проталкивая изнутри. С трудом. Не сразу. Замирая, пока хотелось крикнуть — нет, только не останавливайся. Продвигаясь, пока хотелось, чтобы все — снаружи и внутри, — замерло, замерло, позволило отдышаться.

Кит замер, сосредоточенно, страдальчески сведя брови. Он смотрел, мелко дыша приоткрытым ртом — сначала нечетко, будто сквозь темное, закопченное стекло вечера, а потом — ясно, как в самом невероятном сне.

Он был надет на свою любовь — всем бьющимся от бурного пульса нутром.

*** 

Он смотрел глазами Кита — и видел его разъехавшиеся колени, приподнятые бедра, видел собственную голову, склоненную над его бедрами, и одновременно — вдыхал его запах, чувствовал нежную кожу между своих губ, горячую от его тела и скользкую от масла игрушку.

— Выеби из меня их всех, — просил, шептал Кит. 

Шептал еле слышно, но Уилл услышал. Потому, что хотел слышать — всё: все еле слышные всхлипы, все громкие стоны, шепот, похожий на стон, и слова, отдающиеся в самой глубине существа набатным звоном и барабанной дробью.

Хотел бы вовсе весь превратиться во слух, внимать Киту всем своим существом, всеми членами, бьющимся в самом горле сердцем, немеющими напряженными губами, непослушными пальцами. Подчиниться этому голосу, раствориться в нем без остатка, без надежды на спасение и желания ее.

Но было еще одно — то, чего Уилл хотел не меньше, а может быть, даже больше.

Подчинить. Повести за собой, увести туда, где не с кем будет сравнивать, где от верениц прошедших между ними, с ними, за ними останутся только воспоминания, а от воспоминаний — только тени, бледнеющие и исчезающие в ярко разгорающемся огне их общего на двоих костра. Костра, который они подготовили себе сами, костра, в котором были готовы сгореть без остатка, для того, чтобы подобно иным сказочным созданиям, умерев, возродиться к жизни опять.

Хотел — растворить в себе, в своей крови, в своем дыхании. 

И снова это было похоже на танец и ритуал: Кит открыл глаза, Уилл же смежил веки. Он хотел чувствовать как можно полнее: всей своей содранной заживо кожей — горячую кожу Кита, покрытую испариной, его дрожь, его прерывистое дыхание — в такт своим движениям, его член — налитой, скользкий, горячий, отдающий пряным — между своих губ. 

И Уилл почувствовал. Возрастающее напряжение и дрожь, отдающуюся требовательными движениями бедер, ускорившимися, приобретшими ритм и порядок. Уилл удвоил усилие — и был вознагражден многократно: участившимися стонами — беспомощными и такими сладкими, что от них пронзало острой болью в паху, жаркими хриплыми выдохами, отяжелевшим, налившимся в последнем усилии стволом между своих губ. 

Он втянул носом пряный, смешанный с вездесущей розой запах — и резко отстранился, открыв глаза. Улыбнулся безумно, глядя на раскинувшегося под ним, устремленного к нему всем телом Кита.

— Я сделаю все, что ты просишь, любовь моя, все будет по слову твоему.

И, отбросив ненужную игрушку, подхватил Кита под колени и вошел сам.

Если смешать тела, жизни, стихи и души — кто разберет, где чье?

  
***

— Иди сюда, — потребовал Кит, принимая в себя в один толчок — легко, как легко было отразить безумие в улыбке Уилла, едва проглянувшей сквозь скопившийся вокруг мрак. И он повторил бы это еще, еще, еще, если бы не получил желаемое тут же.

— Останься здесь… — потребовал он опять, податливо растекаясь под весом опустившегося на него тела. То, что Уилл забрал — должно было быть горячим в его руках. То, что он дал взамен, как всегда давал, боясь оставлять раскрытый сосуд пустым — было меньше, куда меньше. 

Но Кит не выдержал, не смог — вскрикнул, мотнув головой, пряча лицо за плечом, — когда его снова наполнило — солью по свежей ране. 

Без колебания — по живому. 

— Зачем тебе уходить туда, где по ночам в постели холодно… А приведя в эту постель очередную девку, ее будет не к чему привязать?.. 

Он смеялся — смех всегда был его оружием сразу после обмакнутых в чернила, как в яд, стрел стихов. Но смех не был похож на смех, и распадался, рассыпался с губ, беспорядочно утыкающихся в губы. В такт приминаемой под двойной тяжестью перине, в такт каждому движению, мешающему там, внизу, где пребывала теперь суть всего мироздания, не успевшую остыть слюну с потом, а пот — со сладко пахнущим маслом. 

Не было никакой боли и никакой горечи — только потеря того, во что хотелось верить, выписывая багровые, будто сполохи под веками, будто цвет самой любви, подвиги Тамерлана, шатры Тамерлана. Рассыпая смех, Кит песком рассыпал остатки своей человечности, и вскоре все, что ему оставалось, и что было нужно, чтобы не умереть, заключалось в том, чтобы вцепиться в столбик кровати, к которому он был прикручен. 

И в том, чтобы превратиться во взбесившееся животное в гоне, в течке, в желании пропустить в себя глубже — до хруста жил, до невольных слез из глаз. 

Он кричал, и замолкал, утыкаясь носом в свое плечо, чтобы не умереть от недостатка воздуха в груди — тут же. Слепо отыскивая губами лицо Уилла, и снова ища для сорванного дыхания убежище — где придется. Он не был собой, или, напротив, становился тем темным, грязным, низменным, жаждущим утянуть за собой в бездну, что пряталось под именем, которым его крестили. 

— Останься здесь, слышишь? — никаких просьб, только приказы, как и все движение вселенной — в такт, в такт ускоряющимся вторжениям живого в живое, коротких, остервенелых стонов — в такие же короткие, такие же остервенело шумные поцелуи. — Останься, и сможешь делать это со мной, когда только захочешь… Как только захочешь… Ты будешь делать со мной то… Что не смог бы себе позволить с самой прожженной шлюхой, а я… Я… 

Его не хватило надолго — одна мысль о том, что он еще не сделал с Уиллом, а Уилл — не сделал с ним, ожгла, будто кнутом — изнутри, снизу вверх по позвоночнику, до того, что казалось — в бедра и поясницу разом вонзили тысячи и тысячи ледяных игл. 

Кит стиснул зубы, сам не помня, что творит — и буквально глотнул крови из прокушенной губы. Он подскочил бы, завился бы угрем, если бы не был притиснут к постели накрепко: Уилл, не останавливаясь, размазал смешавшееся с потом, маслом и слюной семя — своим животом по его.

Останься со мной, останься, оставайся же, мать твою, потому что иначе я убью тебя, как только ты меня развяжешь.

***

— Да! Да! Да!

Уилл утверждал, Уилл покорялся, Уилл приказывал: каждым движением бедер, каждым выдохом — хриплым, будто он вырывался из груди раненого или смертельно больного, все возрастающим, возросшим до невозможного жаром — в паху и во всем теле, жаром, больше похожим на возвращающийся озноб. 

Он тонул, хватался, как за соломинку, за Кита, который один только и был реальным в мире призраков, куда то и дело проваливался Уилл. Он выныривал на поверхность, с удивлением узнавая в расплывающихся предметах знакомую спальню, и снова зажмуривал глаза — до яркого солнца под веками, до выступающих на кончиках ресниц слез.

Уилл тонул, растворяясь, задыхаясь от сознания, что они двое — одно неразделимое целое, и что эти мгновения — совершенство, достигшее своего пика.

 

А потом он все-таки утонул. Захлебнулся собственным стоном, больше похожим на крик, именем Кита, почувствовав его судорогу и его горячее семя на своей коже, чтобы в следующий же миг быть пронзенным, насаженным на раскаленное острие собственного удовольствия.

Комната вдруг раздвинулась до небывалых размеров, а может, это была и не комната вовсе. Столбик кровати, к которой были привязаны руки Кита, тоже вырос, он стал как одна из опор на сцене «Театра». А может, они все еще были в «Розе»? Может, весь день ему пригрезился? Он же влез в окно, он же от кого-то бежал? Или за кем-то? Да, точно бежал, и никак не мог догнать, а этот кто-то был Кит, его вечно ускользающий Меркурий, его ртуть, которую вовсе нелегко удержать в пальцах, а уж поймать, если выпустил — и подавно невозможно?

Он развязывал Кита, покрывая лихорадочными поцелуями губы, скулы, запястья с такой тонкой кожей, что шелк, каким бы мягким он ни был, все равно оставил на них следы. Эти следы были похожи на то, что Уилл уже видел, в другом месте, в другое время. И ему стало страшно.

Силы покидали его, и ничего нельзя сделать, кроме одного.

***

Что-то произошло, а Кит так и не успел понять, когда, чтобы схватить этот миг, как звенящего над ухом комара — в кулак.

Изнутри ожгло — с самозабвенным вскриком Уилл вскинул голову, жмурясь, будто от боли или слишком яркого света. Застыл, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках — и крупные вздрагивания вдоль спины раздробились в нем на колючки мелкой дрожи. Кит смотрел на него, замершего, умершего ненадолго, и чувствовал лишь одно — как его бедра вжимаются туда, где прерывающимся током разлилась легкая, зудящая боль. 

От этого захватывало дух — и страстно, до ярчающей в груди злости хотелось пережить все заново, еще раз, и еще — хотя бы еще раз.

Но — что-то произошло.

Быть может, когда несколько капель пота упали, сорвавшись с кончика носа Уилла, Киту на приоткрытые губы — и он понял, что они горьковато-соленые, в отличие от запаха масла, запаха живого, сыто отяжелевшего от удовольствия тела, снова привалившего его сверху?

Руки Уилла тряслись, давая свободу рукам Кита, гладя их, отыскивая места, где края стекающих в никуда лент оставили тонкие, похожие на настоящие шрамы, следы, примяв кожу. Начиналась странная, тревожная пляска. От чувствительных, усыпляющих, сводящих с ума касаний к внутренним сторонам запястий — к самим венам, к самой текущей в них крови, — Кит слабо застонал. Задыхаясь, вкладывая свои ладони в трясущиеся ладони Уилла, подставляя пылающее лицо граду таких же — отточенными клинками, раскаленными вертелами достигающих сердца! — поцелуев, он мог поклясться, что точно знает: что-то произошло.

— Что случилось? — наконец, спросил он напрямую, и попытался приподняться из-под Уилла, смазывая свое семя с его живота, теряя его семя из своего тела. Сама собой нашлась влажная, глубокая царапина на слишком сухой, слишком, чрезмерно горячей ладони. В этой царапине жаляще сосредоточилось все, что вызывало теперь поднимающееся морским прибоем — к самому порогу горла, — беспокойство.

— Когда придет Дьявол, не впускай его, — пролепетал Уилл, заваливаясь вбок, неловко, как куль, вмиг растеряв плотоядную ловкость того, кто был ослеплен сильнейшей на свете похотью. 

И стал звать Кита по имени, не слыша ни единого его ответа — не слыша неизбежного приближения того, кого он так страшился. 

Кит придержал его, чтобы осторожно положить взмокшую от холодеющего пота голову на подушку.

Чертов Шекспир не остывал, нет, казалось — он только разгорался изнутри, от малейшего соприкосновения с постелью или чужими руками покрываясь колкими мурашками озноба. 

Не наслаждения. 

— Э, друг, так вот что это было на самом деле… — протянул Кит, с трудом приподнимаясь, привставая на колени — чтобы надернуть на него теплое, душное одеяло — щедро, до самых плеч, до самого носа.

Только бы отпугнуть бегущие и бегущие по коже мурашки — следы тонких, изогнутых когтей Дьявола, прошедшего мимо, незримо кружащего вокруг во тьме раннего вечера. 

Цок-цок-цок — когти застучали по стеклу окна, ударами голой ветки ближнего дерева отмеряя время.

Ведь всяк знает, что вечер в декабре равен полуночи в июне. 

Всяк знает, что любовь порой так трудно отличить от болезни.

***

Грелось, пузырясь, закипая над огнем, наскоро разведенным в камине, пряное до остроты вино. Отблески огня плясали на обнаженной коже, но не делали ее и вполовину настолько жаркой, как у Уилла, так внезапно свалившегося в горячечном бреду. Кит сумрачно, до рези в глазах, глядел и глядел в огонь, скрестив руки на груди. Он не стал одеваться, хотя дом никак не мог прогреться за столь недолгое время, миновавшего с тех пор, как его хозяин, торопливо прихрамывая, спустился по лестнице вниз.

— Только не вздумай сдохнуть прямо в моей постели, — бормотал Кит, снимая вино с огня, склоняясь к маленькому, пребывающему в его полном распоряжении окошку в Пекло. — Потому что, черт возьми, это не то место, куда нельзя впустить Нечистого… 

Потому что, черт возьми, кто, как не он, и привел тебя ко мне?

А я еще не сказал так много из того, что ты должен был услышать.

  
*** 

Он шел по бесконечной раскаленной равнине. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше, только слышал рассказы, о том, как ослепительно сияет солнце, раскаляющее белые пески, как оно оседает жаром на губах и высушивает человека так, что от него остается только одна оболочка. Ногам было тяжело, и руки не поднимались, и хотелось пить, и от бесконечного солнца болели глаза. И кого он упал на колени, а потом и вовсе лег на горячий сухой песок, и, закрыв глаза, прижался к нему щекой, и песок почему-то сильно пах розой.

Он взмолился — сияющему беспощадному яркому богу в высоком раскаленном небе, и горячему, похожему на огонь, песку, а когда открыл глаза, его мольба была услышана.

Не было больше раскаленного синего неба, не было выедающего глаза песка. Была маленькая комната, похожая на захолустный отель. Кувшин с водой, вином, или пивом, или что там было, стоял совсем рядом на столе, но рука прошла насквозь, так и не натолкнувшись на твердое. Он рассматривал кувшин с удивлением и испугом. И вдруг резкий звук заставил вздрогнуть, и забыть про жажду, забыть про свою бестелесную руку, или то был призрачный кувшин? Кто-то бросил на стол кости. Комната наполнилась голосами — смеющимися, спорящими, гневными, раздраженными. Уилл узнал голос Кита, а в следующий миг увидел занесенный над ним нож.  


— Осторожней! Кит! Кит, — закричал Уилл в ужасе, и снова открыл глаза.

Кит, живой и невредимый, стоял над ним, тревожно хмурясь, с кружкой в одной руке и с кувшином в другой.

Уилл с трудом глотал горячую пряную жидкость стекающую ему по губам, наполняющую рот. На какой-то ужасный миг он вообразил, что это кровь, кровь Кита, которой тот почему-то вздумал напоить его, и в ужасе отшатнулся, заметался на постели, и вновь провалился в сияющее, черное.

Он спал, и знал, что спит. Или думал, что знает. Он видел большую кровать Кита, и Кит, как совсем недавно наяву, был обнажен и привязан шелковыми лентами к ее опорам, распят на ней, и глаза его были закрыты. Уилл наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и отпрянул — потому что губы у Кита были холодные, холодные, как лед. И кожа, еще недавно источающая сияние, была тусклой и блеклой… неживой. 

Уилл в ужасе бросился распутывать ленты, тряс Кита, и звал его, пытаясь разбудить, обманывая себя, что он всего лишь спит.

— Ки-и-и-ит!

От холодной кожи Кита, от холодной постели, холодного воздуха, ему тоже стало холодно, так холодно. Он подумал, что это, наверное, и есть Ад, что им обоим только и остается, что вмерзнуть в лед Коцита  — навсегда.

И в эту минуту проснулся. 

И Кит снова был рядом, поправлял сползшее одеяло, а Уилл хватал его за руки, мешал, и все боялся, что его рука пройдет руку Кита как давешний кувшин.

***

Переливая горячее, словно источенная из чьих-то болящих жил кровь, вино из котелка в кувшин, Кит обжег пальцы. Чертыхаясь, он бездумно тряхнул кистью и прихватил покрасневшие костяшки губами — зная, что ни сна, ни работы, ни выпивки, ни привычно, мерно гудящей в венах похоти не будет сегодня — только досадный, крепко засевший клином между сердцем и разумом непокой.

И Уилл Шекспир, вздумавший потерять себя в огромной, стынущей после того, что они творили, постели. 

Старина Гален, не к ночи будь упомянут, увидев его, определил бы, что в этом теле жар и сухость выплескиваются через край. Чертов Уилл, чертова скрипучая холерическая капуста — допотей, додыши, домечись до утра, а там станет легче. 

Кит поил его вином — ровно пять раз, деловитыми касаниями к не просыхающему от испарины лбу и вискам проверяя, действует ли снадобье так, как было нужно. Каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз он грел вино заново — потому что не терпел полумер, и фраза об этом, произнесенная сегодня дважды, не могла быть очернена ночью, враньем или хотя бы нерадивым лукавством.

Уилл то и дело норовил сбросить с себя плотный полог одеяла, стонал — совсем не так, как прежде, охваченный не наслаждением, а паническим, изначальным, заразным страхом. Страх этот следами хворого пота оставался у Кита на коже, когда дрожащая рука железно хватала его за запястье, тут же обмякая. Постель вскоре сделалась влажной — что же, вместе с неугасающим, неугасимым жаром, из которого вот-вот мог бы заговорить Бог, она могла бы породить стихию, замешанную на крови, а кровь, как и вино, была слаще желтой или зеленой желчи. 

Ничто. Не будет. Горчить. 

Пока ты остаешься здесь, со мной. 

— Что бы ни навевало тебе мысли о моей смерти, — заверял Кит, хоть и был уверен в том, что проваливающийся в затканный кошмарами бред Уилл его не слышит и не услышит до света. — Так и знай: не дождешься. Я живучая мразь.

Почему бы не быть живучей мразью, если ты пришел болеть, любить и болеть любовью — в мою постель? 

Кит захлопнул приоткрытое окно — и Уилл даже не вздрогнул. Он спал сном, забеливающим лицо, как у мертвеца.

***

Тянулись, тянулись, кипели густеющим острым вином белые от снега ночные часы.

После полуночи Уилл сделался настолько мокрым, что казалось — Кит пытался облегчить страдания неудавшегося утопленника, а не колотящегося в горячке несчастного.

— Ты как будто собирался броситься в Темзу, но решил пожить еще, — улыбался он, пока растресканные от иссушающего жара губы жались к его раскрытой ладони. — Не вздумай переменить решение. Твоя смерть не стоит даже той суммы, в которую одна наша добрая знакомая оценила твой член. 

А жизнь стоит моего пера — и свистящей в ушах свободы. 

И есть ли, мать твою, цена страшнее?

Но бес с тобой.

Можешь не отвечать.

  
***

Тянулись, тянулись ночные часы, подсвеченные единственным огоньком, трусовато трепещущим от малейшего движения спертого, кислого воздуха.

Спустившись вниз за очередной порцией вина, Кит уронил взгляд на чахоточно румяное яблоко, лежащее на столе.

В иное время он поднял бы на глум того, кто, схватив нож, разделал ни в чем не виноватый плод познания добра и зла на части. А уж выписавшего острием ножа по одному имени Творца на каждый ломоть — объявил бы самодуром, а так же братом во Христе и в разуме выживших из здравого рассудка, склочных, богомольных старух.

А для того, кто сунул всю яблочную Троицу: Творец существует извечно, Творец непостижим, Творец вечен, — под подушку, где бессильным грузом лежала голова больного, не нашлось бы достаточно обидных бранных слов.

***

Время шло, шло, шло — и никуда не приходило.

Тьма оставалась тьмой.

Уилл замирал, чтобы снова начать кидаться с бока на бок.

Предполагая, что время заблудилось, и теперь никогда не выйдет из темного леса ночи, Кит сидел на краю кровати и курил, курил, курил. 

Наутро, из-под полы едва забрезжившего рассвета, пришел подмастерье из «Розы». Кутаясь в пестрый турецкий халат на голое тело, сжимая в зубах давно погасшую трубку, Кит так и не смог вспомнить, звал ли его накануне.

— Сейчас же иди в «Театр», — велел Кит, вынув изо рта трубку и потирая ладонью посеревшее в мертвенном отсвете зимнего утра лицо. — И скажи Бербеджу, что Шекспир болен. 

— Он не придет в «Театр»?

— Все ты верно понимаешь. 

Выпроводив мальчишку, Кит поднялся в спальню, и, скользнув под одеяло, обнял Уилла со спины. 

А Уилл не обжег его калением хвори — по сравнению со своим ночным метанием он показался Киту ледяным, и от покойника его отличало только мерное, спокойное дыхание. 

Решительный стук в дверь отозвался с внутренних сторон височных костей.

Окно оказалось незашторенным — наверное, Кит позабыл задернуть его, закрывая ставни. В лицо светило солнце — щедро, заливая веки, умывая разбавленным водой золотом обколотое лицо Вергилия и затененное лицо Кита — на деревянной панели.

Уилл лежал в том же положении, что накануне — и дышал, черт, он дышал, и был расслаблен — без дрожи пилящего кости озноба. 

И был — лениво, теплым, как бывает с теми, кто заспался до послеобеденного часа.

Поднимаясь, сонно позевывая, Кит на всякий случай не стал убирать разрезанное на три части яблоко.

  
*** 

На пороге горела покрасневшая от мороза рыжая рожа Уилла Кемпа со слегка обмерзшей бородой.

— Хреново выглядишь, — посудил он, беззастенчиво вместо приветствия, с вызовом оглядев Кита с головы до ног — от растрепанных волос до пол халата. 

Кит вздохнул:

— Я даже не знаю, как мне теперь жить после того, как я разочаровал твое стремление созерцать красоту. Чего тебе? 

День явно перевалил за полдень — солнце, показавшееся из-под облачной перины, стояло высоко, улица вовсю жила своей жизнью — за спиной Кемпа десяток молодцев с дружным гиканьем и не менее дружной руганью тащил из канавы увязшую колесом повозку, а вокруг привычно начинали собираться зеваки.

Кемп покашлял. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и беспокойно подергивая голенью.

— Бербедж не верит, что наш с тобой друг, любитель груш, и впрямь валяется в горячке. Он говорит: так нагло его еще не обманывали, чтобы отлынивать от работы. На блядки, говорит, нужно бегать после шести вечера, и то — не туда и не с тем, чью компанию Уильям Шейксхрен стал в последнее время предпочитать нашей.

— И значит, Бербедж выбрал тебя, свои глаза и уши, чтобы увериться, как именно Шекспир предается низменному разврату в моей компании? Очень, очень умно. Так заходи, и увидишь все сам, — сделав приглашающий жест, Кит слегка отступил, давая дорогу. — Ну же, герой, не бойся — на этот раз я не заманиваю тебя хитростью в свое логово, чтобы обесчестить, как Терей Филомелу. Или ты опасаешься, что если я подышу на тебя, ты тоже воспылаешь страстью к длинноногим мальчикам, и больше никогда не заработаешь денег, присаживая под хвост богатым и не слишком разборчивым бабам? 

Мрачно выпятив челюсть и подвинув его плечом, Кемп сделал шаг внутрь.

Побыстрее, чтобы никто из некстати оказавшихся неподалеку знакомых не увидел его вынужденного грехопадения.

  
***

— Ты смотри, он и вправду болен, — с безмерным удивлением пророкотал гость, заметив темноволосую макушку Уилла, высунувшуюся из-под одеяла.

— Да не ори ты, это тебе не комедия про монахов-волшебников, — раздраженно бросил Кит, стоя чуть поодаль. — Ему нужно много спать — несмотря на ваши предположения и подозрения, от которых кровь стынет в жилах.

  
***

Кемп поскреб бороду. Он даже забыл, каких усилий ему стоило подняться по лестнице в спальню, где самый воздух был опасен для крепкого мужика с гульфиком наперевес, прежде всего ценящего в жизни славную хохму и славные сиськи. Еще хуже стало, когда он обшарил взглядом пространство гигантской кровати вокруг спящего — и зацепился сначала за синюю шелковую ленту, обвязанную вокруг столбика, а затем за другой предмет, чуть изогнутый и продолговатый, мирно лежащий на краю постели.

Подумал раздраженно: и не снилось же ничего, ни жаба, ни разбитые яйца. И накануне ничто не предвещало, что он окажется в самом логове этого развратника Марло, разрази его гром, — в его спальне. Да еще и увидит картину, описать которую язык не повернется, потому что не найдет нужных слов.

Мало того, что, в подтверждение всех слухов и догадок, в том числе и его собственных (святые небеса, да он был бы только рад, чтобы они не подтвердились!) чертов ведущий драматург «Театра» валялся мокрый и слабый, словно новорожденный мышонок, на огромной разоренной кровати Марло, так еще и предметы, разбросанные по ней не оставляли никаких сомнений в том, что здесь происходило.

Не удивительно, что слег в горячке — а кто бы не слег, после такого-то.

— Это ты с ним сделал? — вырвалось глупое прежде, чем разум последовал за языком. Ну, конечно, он, Марло, а кто бы еще. Можно подумать, что способных привязать мужчину к кровати и отыметь его костяным отростком, в Лондоне было сколько угодно. Кемп, конечно, встречал развратников самого разного пошиба, но до такой бы мерзости немногие додумались. 

— Если ты… — начал Кемп, и осекся, переводя взгляд с Шекспира на Марло и обратно.

Марло больше не хорохорился, как обычно, не дразнил, преследуя одному ему известные цели, не язвил, меча в собеседника отравленные дротики слов. Он смотрел мимо Кемпа, на кровать, будто увидел чудо Господне — ни больше, ни меньше. Он светился: лицом, глазами, улыбался, мигом утратив то серое, хмурое и бесцветное выражение, которое так поразило Кемпа при встрече. И навстречу ему жмурился, моргая, как на солнце, и тоже улыбаясь — нежно и беспомощно, Уилл Шекспир.

Их лица больше сказали Кемпу, чем самые длинные истории, которые эти двое известных выдумщиков могли бы сплести — вместе и порознь.

— Я скажу Бербеджу, что ты придешь, как только сможешь сесть на жопу, Шейксхрен, — процедил он сквозь зубы, невольно отводя глаза — видеть, как смотрят друг на друга эти двое было невыносимо. — А ты, Марло, уж как-нибудь постарайся не заебать его до смерти. 

В спину ему понесся дружный смех.


End file.
